


Золушка

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Keith is pissed, Lance is trying to be romantic, M/M, Music, Singing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: У парня, поющего под окном Кита, прекрасный голос. И в любое другое время он бы открыл створки и позволил бы нежному, теплому голосу влететь в комнату.Но сейчас два часа ночи.И парень стоит там уже двадцать минут.Нужно ли говорить, что легкое раздражение Кита давно превратилось в полномасштабное бешенство?





	Золушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350675) by [Queerklancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6405998

У парня, поющего под окном Кита, прекрасный голос. И в любое другое время он бы открыл створки и позволил бы нежному, теплому звуку влететь в его комнату.  
  
Но сейчас два часа ночи.  
  
И парень стоит там уже двадцать минут.  
  
Он ловко меняет любовные песни однy за другой и не ведя бровью подбирает новые мелодии на гитаре. Как правило, Кит бы восхитился его мастерством.  
  
Но сейчас.  
  
Два часа ночи.  
  
Легкое раздражение Кита давно превратилось в полномасштабное бешенство. Вот почему он резко откидывает одеяло, громко рычит, хватает первый попавшийся тапок и порывистым движением открывает окно. Он даже не вздрагивает, когда створки оглушительно врезаются друг в друга, размахивается и как можно дальше бросает несчастный предмет одежды.  
  
 _— Два часа ночи, сука! Заеби рот!_  
  
Своеобразный снаряд еле задевает цель и бьет парня по руке. Но незнакомец останавливается и визжит от удивления.  
  
— Ай! Какого хера?! — кричит он, потирая ушибленное место, и смотрит на Кита округлившимися глазами.  
  
— Как я и сказал, — шипит сквозь зубы брюнет, — два часа ночи. Нормальные люди пытаются _спать_ в это время.  
  
Парню хватает совести выглядеть пристыженным. Он вжимает голову в плечи и морщится, неловко потирая затылок.  
  
— Прости, чувак! Я и не подумал об этом, — он смеется. Кит может поклясться, что его глаз дергается от раздражения, или недоверия, или отсутствия сна. — Но зачем быть таким жестоким? Ай.  
  
Кит закрывает глаза и зажимает переносицу. Он делает глубокий вздох. Последнее, что ему нужно, — поссориться с незнакомцем посреди ночи.  
  
— Просто… прекрати, что бы ты ни делал, — наконец выдыхает Кит, вернув себе некое самообладание.  
  
— Разве это не очевидно? — говорит нарушитель спокойствия. И даже в темноте Кит видит его широкую, игривую улыбку на его лице. — Я соблазняю девушку.  
  
На секунду Кит так ошарашен, что только и может, что озадаченно пялиться на собеседника. Еще остались люди, которые делают так?  
  
— Девушку? — тупо повторяет он.  
  
— Да, Кимберли, — отвечает неудавшийся любовник, и Кит раздраженно морщится.  
  
— Её даже нет дома.  
  
Широкая улыбка медленно спадает с лица парня.  
  
— Блин, ты серьезно?  
  
Кит почти фыркает, наблюдая, как уверенное выражение собеседника меняется грустным взглядом побитого щенка.  
  
Почти.  
  
Честно, ему немного жалко этого парня. И если тусклый свет уличных фонарей не подводит Кита, то он милый.  
  
Поэтому брюнет вздыхает и решает спасти его от еще больших проблем.  
  
— Ты… Ты ведь понимаешь, что у нее есть парень?  
  
На этот раз Киту действительно приходится сдерживать смешок, когда он видит в глазах парня чистейший ужас.  
  
— Что?! Вот блин, она соврала мне! — гитарист садится на корточки и взлохмачивает волосы обеими руками. — Это так хреново, — тихо шепчет он, но его голос легко доносится до окна Кита сквозь тишину ночи.  
  
— Похоже на то, — говорит Кит, глядя на присевший жалкий комочек у него под окном. Зрелище цепляет душу, поэтому он решает не быть мудаком.  
  
— Мне жаль, — добавляет он, и парень, наконец, поднимает голову и смотрит на него.  
  
 _Действительно_ смотрит.  
  
Он пялится на Кита так долго, что тот начинает ерзать под его внимательным взглядом.  
  
— А у тебя? — спрашивает шатен.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У тебя есть парень?  
  
И тогда незнакомец ослепительно улыбается, отчего живот Кита делает кувырок.  
  
— Я… Что? Нет, то есть… — выдавливает брюнет, застигнутый врасплох этим красивым лицом, и чувствует, как его щеки теплеют. — Не твое дело!  
  
«Отличный ответ», — саркастично думает он.  
  
Симпатичный парень ухмыляется еще шире и выпрямляется.  
  
— Что, если я хочу сделать это своим делом?  
  
Кит открывает рот, готовясь дать остроумный ответ, когда понимает, что парень _флиртует_ с ним.  
  
Обычно Кит даже не мог заговорить с красивыми парнями, а тут великолепный незнакомец появляется под его окном посреди ночи и начинает заигрывать с ним? Наверное, Кит все еще спит. Скорее всего, это просто сон.  
  
— Кстати, — неожиданно говорит гитарист, и Кит возвращается в реальность. Парень поднимает руку, держа между длинными пальцами красный тапок. — Он тебе еще нужен, Золушка?  
  
Когда Кит видит озорную улыбку на широко разведенных губах, он не уверен, отчего горят его щеки — от злости или смущения.  
  
— Конечно, — выплевывает брюнет, скрещивая перед собой руки. Если честно, он совсем забыл про свою «туфельку» за время их короткого разговора.  
  
— Тогда лови, — говорит парень, заведя руку в широком жесте.  
  
— Как будто ты докинешь оттуда, — насмешливо фыркает Кит, прислоняясь к оконной раме.  
  
— Я тебя умоляю, люди зовут меня снайпером не просто так! Смотри!  
  
Парень взмахивает рукой, и тапок описывает широкую дугу по воздуху. У Кита уходит меньше секунды на то, чтобы распахнуть глаза от изумления, прежде чем шлепок попадает ему прямо в лицо.  
  
Он сгибается пополам и громко стонет, сжимая руками пульсирующий нос. В уголках глаз появляются невольные слезы, которые он яростно смаргивает.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, чувак! Прости, пожалуйста!  
  
Кит снова кряхтит, в его животе собираются сгустки горячего гнева. Он делает глубокий вздох и морщится, на всякий случай еще раз потрогав ушибленный нос. Больно, но терпимо.  
  
— Золушка?  
  
Кит выпрямляется, сводя густые брови к переносице. Всему есть предел.  
  
— Спокойной ночи! — шипит он и, наблюдая за испуганным выражением лица парня, хватает ручку, чтобы закрыть окно.  
  
— Подожди, подожди, подожди! — кричит шатен, поднимая руки и настойчиво делая шаг вперед. Кит не знает, зачем он это делает, но он отвечает:  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — выплевывает он. Просто потому, что он ведет себя дружелюбно, не значит, что он должен так разговаривать.  
  
— Эм-м, — начинает парень, медленно опуская одну руку. — Я вроде как… опоздал на последний автобус, — говорит он, но это звучит, скорее, как вопрос. На его лице появляется глуповатая улыбка, от которой злость, кипящая в животе, немного тает.  
  
— И что мне теперь делать?  
  
— Впустишь меня?  
  
— Пока, — говорит Кит. Он собирается закрыть окно, когда парень снова выбегает вперед, чуть ли не спотыкаясь о свои ноги.  
  
— Подожди! Ну пожалуйста! Я думал, мы подружились!  
  
Кит замирает.  
  
— Пожалуйста-препожалуйста!  
  
Он крепче сжимает оконную створку.  
  
— Я даже не знаю тебя.  
  
— О!  
  
И, когда Кит опускает взгляд, он видит еще одну великолепную улыбку.  
  
— Меня зовут Лэнс! Видишь? Теперь мы знакомы, Золушка, — Лэнс усмехается, и сердце Кита смеет пропустить удар.  
  
— Кит, — рычит он.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Меня зовут Кит, хватит меня так называть.  
  
Улыбка на губах парня становится еще шире, если такое возможно.  
  
— Хорошо, принцесса Кит.  
  
На этот раз Кит с громким шумом захлопывает окно, но все равно слышит звонкий смех, раздающийся с улицы. Странно, но он не может сопротивляться улыбке, которая наворачивается на собственные губы.  
  
Блять.  
  
Он глубоко вздыхает. Нужно все обдумать, пока он не сделал поспешных решений.  
  
Но, закрыв глаза, Кит снова видит перед собой лицо Лэнса, озаренное яркой улыбкой, от которой его живот делает кульбит.  
  
Не то чтобы он теперь выспится.  
  
Учитывая, что эта улыбка преследует его даже в мыслях.  
  
Когда Кит открывает дверь, его встречают пронзительные голубые глаза, которые округляются от удивления, загорелая кожа и копна коротких каштановых волос.  
  
Кит был прав. Лэнс милый.  
  
И тогда он снова видит эту прекрасную улыбку, образовавшуюся у него на лице.  
  
Вблизи она еще более захватывающая, и Кит слышит, как его дыхание физически замирает в горле.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывало, что ты не бросишь меня умирать в одиночку, — говорит Лэнс, чья ухмылка растет и растет, и сейчас Кит замечает маленькую ямочку на его левой щеке, которая так очаровательна, что ему хочется кричать.  
  
— Если ты убьешь меня во сне, то я убью тебя, — предупреждает брюнет.  
  
Парень закидывает голову и смеется, громко и так тепло, что Кит может поклясться, что он больше не чувствует холод ночного воздуха.  
  
— Договорились, — говорит Лэнс, переступая порог гостеприимно открытого дома.


End file.
